Restoration
by Cophinaphile
Summary: a bit of fluffy smut for your reading pleasure. It's exciting when you find the one!


"It's kind of… suburban, isn't it?" Cosima asked, almost disbelieving that her wife had actually thought this one was worth the drive out of the city for. They had discussed leaving Toronto proper to get a little more space for their money, and Whitby had some promising properties near its old downtown, which had retained a fair amount of its village charm despite the unfortunate housing developments that had cropped up over the last few years. Cosima had been hopeful as they made their way through the walking neighborhoods that Delphine had found a fixer upper, or some flat above a storefront that might offer a view of the water, but had become increasingly annoyed by the parade of vaguely altered tract homes that passed by her window as the sat nav guided them to the address Delphine had wanted to see. It was enough already that she was a clone; she railed at the idea of living in a house that she could not distinguish from her neighbors.

"Be patient my love," the blonde had answered as they wound their way through one older established neighborhood and past pompous subdivision after pompous subdivision each with some sort of stone or concrete wall announcing its own grandeur and welcoming its residents home. Not a half a mile later the road reduced to two lanes and the drive though longish became much less annoying. Farmland spread out on either side of them and the view stretched for miles. Delphine reached over and grabbed Cosima's hand, "See, no more suburbs." She smirked at her wife, who squeezed her hand in return.

"So you want to be a farmer?" Cosima teased, her signature cocky half smile plastered to her face.

"No, but I wouldn't mind goats or chickens. Or perhaps both." she winked.

"Well, I do like goat cheese." Cosima acquiesced, "and hey, if we grew beets I could make that salad for you that you like so much at the Mezes."

"Mmmm, c'est vrai." Delphine warmed with a memory. Mezes was the restaurant where she had asked Cosima to marry her, quite on a whim, but it had been the fifth time they had eaten there in three weeks, and Delphine couldn't help but think about the joy of routines and repetition and sharing the everyday pleasures of life. It had occurred to her at that moment that she never wanted to miss a second of Cosima's forever and so she asked, as they shared a generous desert plate of honey, walnuts and (more) goat cheese, if Cosima would be her wife. It was a casual question, the gravity of which took a moment to settle over them both.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Cosima mused.

And after considering for a brief moment whether she truly was, Delphine answered, empathically, "Oiu."

That had been a year ago; their wedding had been small, a civil ceremony in a government office, which they told Cosima's sisters about at dinner that night. Everyone had been appropriately enthusiastic. After the years of trouble with Cosima's health and the complications of breaking free from DYAD, the sister's were not inclined to gainsay each other's happiness.

Both Cosima and Delphine worked at the University and had more than enough flexibility in their schedules to make living out of the city more than plausible, but, again, they had agreed, "Only if the place is perfect."

655 Columbus Rd W. sat across the street from a family owned and operated farm; it was nestled in the middle of a stand of mature oak trees, which hid the view of the street, the farm and the few neighboring houses completely. Inside the home, which had been built in 1951, had been completely restored. It was like stepping back in time, from the dark wood floors to the cabinetry to the fixtures. The kitchen appliances had been updated, and the plumbing replaced, but the bathrooms still held the original tub, sink and taps. Every detail had been finished to perfection.

"Delphine, this is unbelievable. It's gorgeous. It's amazing. How in the hell did you find this? It so… unique."

The house was unfurnished except for a small dinette table, thin and wooden and probably as old as the house itself. The downstairs rooms all connected to each other giving the house a very Victorian feel. Cosima could imagine filling it with her very bohemian belongings and possible someday children. She fell more deeply in love with it every step she took. As they wandered through the house, Delphine followed, her eyes half cast at the floor but looking up toward her wife, biting her bottom lip.

As they were about the ascend the stairs to the second floor, she spoke, "You approve?"

"Delphine," the brunette answered, "I am in love."

"Good." she said, glowing now that Cosima could see what she had seen. They ascended the stairs and Cosima opened the door at the top, a detail she loved in older homes. When she stepped through, she gasped.

The upper floor, like the lower had been meticulously restored, but it had been completely opened, the load bearing beams had been left and a gorgeous tub and small sink were exposed at the far right wall in line with the downstairs bathroom; a small closet room enclosed the toilet, and around the space between beams table height shelves and chests of drawers, originally built into the three bedrooms had been left intact and divided the space, providing the most uniquely situated storage Cosima had ever seen. In all, it was breathtaking. Unlike the down stairs rooms however, one piece of furniture occupied the exact middle of the space. An old iron bed with an over stuffed mattress, white cotton sheets and a handmade quilt stood 30 feet in front of them.

"Holy shit, Delphine." This is gorgeous.

Delphine strode past her wife and took a seat on the bed. "Come here," she whispered into the space between them, and Cosima obeyed. She walked to her wife and stood in front of her.

"I want to live here, with you, forever, chérie." Delphine said, taking Cosima's hands in her own.

"Yeah?" the brunette whispered, leaning in to kiss her wife.

"Yes." The blonde replied.

Cosima leaned in closer, pausing when her lips were almost touching her wife's before kissing her tenderly, one hand cupping her jaw as they slid their lips together. She inhaled, deepening the kiss for a moment before stopping and adding, "OK; let's do it."

"Vraiment?" Delphine asked, to make sure she had heard correctly, a broad smile spread across her face.

"Really, babe. I love this place; there is nothing about it I'd change."

"Mmmmm, Delphine's eyes darkened a little and she spoke again, "come here."

She moved back further onto the bed and pulled Cosima to follow. The brunette crawled over top of her wife who lay back into the mattress and pillows. The fire in the look they were exchanging both asked and answered the same question, so Delphine reached down to the hem of the sweater dress her wife was wearing and peeled it up over her head. Cosima had failed to put on a bra that morning and Delphine was glad to be able to sit up and bring her wife's breasts immediately to her mouth. Cosima, at the touch of the blonde's warm mouth, arched her back into the sensation for a moment only to curl her body back inward and grab her wife's face pulling her up into a searing kiss.

Cosima's tongue invaded her lover's mouth, claiming her wife as her own, kissing her deeply and with a passion that never diminished. She had been used to fading affairs, but with Delphine every kiss felt simultaneously like their first and their last; their kisses overflowed with emotion, with want, with longing, and, today particularly, with joy.

Delphine worked at the buttons of her shite shirt while Cosima's hands were busy in her hair. When the garment was discarded, Cosima made short work of her bra and laid Delphine back down, The feeling of the warm soft flesh of the breast connecting was one of Delphine's favorite moments in love making, it made her moan and caused a rush of wetness between her legs. She wrapped her legs around Cosima's hips, anxious to feel her wife nestled between them and pressed her hips up. Cosima resisted, which confused Delphine until she realized how many layers of cotton and cloth were still between them. Cosima attended to the fastening of Delphine's light linen pants and removed them and her underwear in one movement. She briefly stepped tot eh floor to step out of her own undergarment and then rejoined Delphine who legs were open and waiting for her return. When Cosima did rejoin her wife she did not make her wait. She slid her hips between Delphine's thighs, which quickly wrapped her up again.

Delphine pulled Cosima's mouth to hers again and began to kiss her lover, stroking her tongue against Cosima's in a rhythm that matched the press of their hips. Delphine could feel Cosima's warmth sliding against her. Cosima apparently could feel it as well, since she broke their kiss momentarily to speak. "Fuck, Delphine, you feel so good. Shit." And she concentrated on a few long, slow strokes of her rocking hips to extend the pleasure building in the space between them.

'Mon Dieu," Delphine moaned. "Baise moi, Cosima." Delphine urged before reclaiming her wife's mouth. They moved together, hips and mouths, the urgency in Delphine evident and building as her moans became higher pitched and more desperate, until she tipped her head back, mouth agape and repeated her wife's name into the silence until the tension behind her pelvis shattered into contractions and waves of pleasure.

She wasted little time in luxuriating in her own orgasm; she was desperate for Cosima's to make her pleasure complete. Cosima had long stopped asking if Delphine was sure; since the true fire in Delphine's eyes was never extinguished until She felt Cosima pulse under her tongue of around her fingers or both.

She moved quickly, hungrily between Cosima's legs and used her tongue to finish what her own sex had started. Cosima was swollen, and open and ready; the familiar taste of her desire filled Delphine's senses as she stroked her tongue on long flat strokes across and around Cosima's swollen sex. She used two fingers to fill Cosima and add pressure behind her clit that she knew drove her wife wild.

"Oh god, babe, fuck! What are you doing to me?" Delphine never answered that question, but simply continued her focused attention until Cosima broke and writhed underneath her, pulsing and contracting as liquid flowed from her sex. Delphine loved how generous her wife's body was when she came, and told her so often.

"Oh shit," Cosima said as she returned to Earth, "we made a huge mess on someone's bed. Oh my god, I feel terrible." Cosima laughed, not truly bothered but feeling rather naughty. "Do you think it will dry before anyone notices? " Cosima giggled.

"Don't worry, chérie," Delphine assured her. "The only one to be bothered is me, and I love how you cum."

"Well, I think the owner of the bed might care, babe. " Cosima elaborated as she picked up her clothes.

"I know what you meant Cosima," Delphine clarified. " I am telling you, this is our bed. I mean if you want it. I arranged with the owner to keep it last week." Delphine kissed her wife, who was dumb struck.

"Last week? Wait, what? What are you talking about Delphine?"

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you if you hated the house, because it was only 500 dollars to secure the escrow, but I came last week, while you were teaching to see this place. I knew you would love it and another couple was looking very interested, so… I made an offer." Delphine looked sheepish now. They had long promised not to make decisions with out consulting one another but Delphine had been convinced Cosima would approve, so she broke their agreement. "Are you angry with me Cosima? We can back out if you want, but this space felt so much like home, and I didn't want to lose it if I was right."

"You did this with out asking me?" Cosima looked shocked.

"Oui, but I will cancel the contract if it upsets you; I wanted us to have a chance, so I did what I thought was right." Delphine was obviously nervous now.

"Delphine," a stern edge laced Cosima's voice as she strode across the room to look into her wife's eyes, " I have never been so in love with anyone as I am with you right now." And as she smiled and the warmth came back to her eyes, she led her wife back to the bed again. "Come here."


End file.
